


This Time, You Ruined The Future.

by orphan_account



Series: Abandoned Works ;-; [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood, COMBINED, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Fighting, Gore, I mean this is an AU of the Dreamteam, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Kidnapping, Snapnap - Freeform, advanced technology au, and, because this will contain gore, but please dont read if you dont like, featuring some forms of modern society, happens, possible kiddnaping, theres also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Year is 70XX, One of the many who exist in this time, decide to invent a time machine! However, someone stole it and went back in time to kill a power figure, One of the many heros within this future, Dream, is sent back in time to disguse as a normal person, however, he fears it will be harder when the bad guy has snuck into the house of the targe....targets!?
Series: Abandoned Works ;-; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919974





	This Time, You Ruined The Future.

**_I AM SORRY IF I GET THEIR PERSONALITYS WRONG, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ABOUT MY OWN AU_ **

**_I am also sorry if anything seems out of place for the time they are in! I tend to zone out and forget to proofread anything I write ;-;_ **

**_as I was saying, if you aren't fond of_ **

  
Gore

Cursing

Violence

Possible Kidnapping

please dont continue reading..

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
